Skater Boy
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Ok, I put Sam as the ballet girl cause I didn't want to make this a Seddie story. I like Sarly. lol. Story fits song. :


**He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?**

Sam Puckett was walking down the sidewalk, with a bunch of her friends, on her way to the ballet studio when someone suddenly ran into her, knocking her over. She looked up and saw his shaggy brown hair covering his chocolate brown eyes. She noticed the knee pads and elbow pads along with his helmet.

"I'm so sorry," the mysterious boy said while standing up and offering her a hand. She gladly accepted and he helped her stand up. Once she stood up she fixed her hair and took a good look at the guy.

_Wow, he's kinda cute. _She thought to herself. He was slightly taller than her, his clothes were baggy, and laying next to him was a worn out skateboard. _Great, a skater guy._

"I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going and-" the guy cut his thoughts short when he looked at the girl. Her long curly blond hair, her slender figure, her deep hazel eyes, and her adorable smile. He looked back at her friends who were giving him nasty looks. He rolled his eyes and reached up and took his helmet off and shook out his hair.

"I'm Freddie Benson," he said sticking his hand out for her to shake. She gladly wrapped her hand around his and they both felt sparks shoot through their body at the contact.

"I'm Samantha Puckett" the girl said. They stood there for a few minutes just staring longingly at each other before a cough was heard from behind Sam.

"Come on Sammie, we gotta go," Sam's best friend, Emilee said from behind her. Sam snapped out of her trance and blushed.

"Well Freddie, it was nice to meet you, but I have to go." She said turning around and picking up her bag and walking around Freddie not meeting eye contact with him. Her friends soon followed her.

"Nice to meet you too Sam!" Freddie shouted after her. He stood there for a few more minutes in a daze before putting his helmet back on and skating the opposite direction of Sam.

_Gosh, I want her so bad, _he thought to himself as he skated away.

**He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
**

Sam couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she walked with her friends to the ballet studio.

"Sam. SAMANTHA!" Emilee yelled at her dazed friend.

"Huh? What?" Sam responded.

"Are you thinking about Eddie?" Emilee said scoffing at her.

"His name was Freddie, and I can't help it. He was cute." She said looking at her friends who had their noses stuck up at the thought of him being cute.

**But all of her friends, stuck up their nose**

"Sam! You can't like him! Did you see his baggy clothes?" Taylor, another one of Sam's friends said. Sam sighed and nodded. She didn't reply, but kept listening to her friends talk about Freddie.

**They had a problem with his baggy of clothes**

At ballet practice Sam couldn't think at all. Her thoughts were occupied with a certain brown eyed skater boy.

**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth**

Five years later, Samantha Puckett sighed in her own home, while feeding her baby girl, Ashley. She had married a rich man, Ricky, but he was never home so she was left to take care of Ashley all by herself.

**Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone**

As soon as Ashley was asleep in her crib, Sam turned the TV on and switched from the previous channel, to MTV. She gasped at what she saw.

**She turns on TV, guess who she sees**

"He's the hottest guy alive right now! That's right, he's Freddie Benson, the skateboarding singer." Ryan Seacrest said on the TV. They showed a clip of Freddie playing his guitar and singing at a concert.

**  
Skater boy rocking up MTV  
**

He quickly called her best friend.

"Did you know Freddie was a famous Rockstar?" Sam asked.

**She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show**

"Yes, we are going to his concert. Wanna go?" Emilee asked.

"Yes" Sam simply answered.

**She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
**

Sam sighed as she looked at Freddie. He was now singing one of his slow songs and he was looking directly at her in shock.

**He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
**

Freddie's girlfriend, Carly Shay, saw him looking at her and she quickly realized that the girl in the audience was the girl who Freddie told her about. The tutu wearing, ballet dancer.

Carly walked up to Sam after the concert, while dragging Freddie with her. She said these words to a crying Sam.

**Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends**

Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world?  


After Sam and her friends left, Carly and Freddie went to his dressing room.

"Carls, that wasn't nice." Freddie said referring to everything Carly said to Sam. Carly only shrugged.

"She was going to try and take you from me. I had to do it" She said walking over and wrapping her arms around Freddie and saying these words to him:

**I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy"  
I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know**


End file.
